


I Found Home in Your Arms

by PulledBackFromThatEdge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clairex maybe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Post-Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledBackFromThatEdge/pseuds/PulledBackFromThatEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Claire's new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Home in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Sorry for all the mistakes.

Claire liked Alex.

She liked her long, dark hair, dripping wet in the rain. She liked her mysterious expression as they were standing on the porch of some abandoned house, far from everything, just the two of them. She liked when her bluish lips curled into a smile, and the way she breathed out white smoke. She liked her cold hands, her slim fingers slightly shaking with the cigarette glowing in between them.

It was nice when they were at home and Jody made them hot chocolate as if they were little children again. It was nice to feel the warmth of the fire and hear the crackling of the branches as the three of them were sitting in front of the fireplace. It was nice when they finally said ’good night’ like a real family and went to their own bedrooms.

But Claire was the happiest when the door of her room squeaked and she heard the silent foothsteps coming closer and closer. She felt tingly all over when a warm body crawled under the sheets and snuggled up to her back. She leaned into the softness and sighed, feeling safe and calm and perfect.

She loved every moment of her new life. But the nights she spent with Alex, those were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
